Goodbye my Friend
by jazz1991
Summary: A oneshot of what could of happened between Lita and Jeff after the affair with Edge was brought out. Lita/Edge.


She sat on the sofa biting her nails, as she held her phone to her ear listening to the ringing of the other line. She was unsure if he would evan answer the phone. surely Matt would have told him all about what had happened by now. Or at least told him his part of the story with added lies. no doubt to make her look worse then she already did.

The whole world hated her right about now, the internet chat sites were going mad with people calling her a slut. It was everywhere in the magazines and on the web. The affair was out there now and she couldn't get away from it. She couldn't evan take her dog out for a walk without some stranger shouting out their car window what a slut she was. The news had gone viral all thanks to Matt.

Why couldn't he keep it between them?. She mentally smacked herself. Of course he couldn't he was a drama queen. Everybody had to know his business.

She had lost so many fans and more importantly friends and family over this. Since the night he had kicked her out she had been staying with Edge.

"Hello?" A tired, warn out voice answered in a questioning tone.

She jumped not expecting him to answer her at all. She was about to hang up and then he had spoken. Shaking away her shock she spoke.

"Jeff" she sighed.

Jeff himself sighed sadly "why are you calling me Amy?".

"I just I needed to talk to you" she said hesitantly.

"I already know ok?" Jeff spoke harshly to her.

"Jeff.." She tried calmly but he cut her off.

"Is it true?" He demanded angrily.

A silent tear slipped down her face "yes" she whispered.

"Why Amy?" Jeff snapped.

"Matt gave you everything so why?. Why cheat on him with that scumbag?!" Jeff ranted.

"Me and Matt we've been growing apart, and I'm sure he only told you his part of the story. please Jeff just let me explain, I want to get my side of the story across to you. I don't want to loose you over this". She begged.

Jeff sighed.

"Jeff?" She questioned when he remained silent.

"Your ok though right? I mean your safe?" He asked in a gentler caring tone.

She smiled slightly at his concern. evan when he was angry he couldn't help but care.

"Yeah I'm safe, I'm staying with Adam" she informed him.

"And your ok?" He pushed.

"I'm ok as I can be considering. I think its going to be awhile before any of us can be happy" she informed him.

"Yeah with Matt spreading the news like its a new drug it will be awhile before people leave you alone" Jeff commented.

"How are you doing Jeff?" She asked returning his concern he sounded tired and run down. Not like Jeff at all.

Jeff sighed and Amy knew she wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I'm tired and in shock over what's happened. Matt's going on and on and I'm clearly going to have to take a side on this. I can't be stuck in the middle its draining me" he confessed.

"No doubt your taking Matt's side after all he is your brother" Amy said disappointed. as much as she tried she couldn't keep the hurt and disappointment out of her voice.

"I'm sorry Amy but you shouldn't be phoning me. I don't want you to phone me anymore".

"So that's it then.. Our friendship over just like that. Jeff you said you would kill anyone that was hurting me and right now that person is you. Your breaking my heart Jeff. Did I mean nothing to you?!" She snapped.

"Of course you did but what you did to my brother I can't forgive that and I can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry. Take care Amy, I hope you get everything you want from life" he said sounding saddened.

"Keep being Matt's little follower Jeff maybe one day your realise that you picked the wrong side, and when that day comes it will be to late" she hissed.

"Maybe but then that will be my problem". He said.

Amy sobbed knowing this is the end. But she had to give it one last shot.

"Jeff please, I really need you right now. Please don't turn your back on me. Please! Your my best friend" She sobbed into the phone.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly as though he was trying to hold back his own tears.

"Goodbye" His voice full of regret. Then the line went dead.

Lita kept the phone to her ear listening to the flat tone for a few seconds after he had hung up on her. She then pulled her phone away from her ear and held it in her hands staring at it sadly.

"He didn't evan let me explain my side" she cried.

"I take it that he's taking his brothers side? Didn't see that one coming, that man is stupid. He always rambles on about being unique but he follows Matt around like a lost sheep". Adam grumbled.

"Please Adam don't" she whispered as silent tears fell down her face.

Adam saw her shoulders shake and immediately dropped his bad attitude. Going to her and gently pulling her into a hug.

"I've lost my best friend" she sobbed.

A few months later...

Amy and Adam had become an official couple both on and off the screen. As much as the news had died down and Amy was getting less grief from Matt's followers, the WWE audience still held grudges against her and she had to admit that she wasn't enjoying going to work anymore. That adrenaline when she was waiting for the show to start was now replaced by dread. The crowds cheers and screams of encouragement to her were replaced with boo's and insults. so with a lot of consideration and with a heavy heart she decided to announce her retirement. declaring that she was getting older and had done all there was to be done in the WWE so she wanted to leave and try other things.

Jeff had left TNA and returned to the WWE a few months back but was yet to speak to her. He did a great job of avoiding her before,during and after shows. The closest she got to him was a few weeks back when Edge,Randy and Johnny were involved in a three person tag match vs John,Jeff and Carlito. And she and Melina accompanied their men. However during this match he had not acknowledged or glanced at her once. She would know this because she didn't take her eyes off of him through the whole match.

So now here she sat. She had just lost her last ever WWE match and been humiliated by some Brooklyn guys throwing her private stuff into the audience. Of course it was all a storyline but she couldn't help but feel bitter towards the WWE.

Trish and many others won their last match and evan had a lovely few minutes to give a thankful goodbye speech. She didn't though. Her last moments were filled with boo's and the fans mocking her as she made her way up the ramp. the tears that fell down her face were not fake.

It hurt she wouldn't lie. Sure she played the bad guy but surely the adults in the audience knew that it was fake. She was a real person who had real feelings. The feeling of being un appreciated and unloved, maybe evan hated sickened her. The saying that you could do a million good things and only be remembered for the one bad was correct at this moment. Everything she had done. Woman's champion multiple times, she had taken on men, been involved in many rememberable story lines, her and Trish's feuds changed women's wrestling, Team Extreme!. She was the first woman to get involved with TLC matches. She was a high flyer!. She was the woman who broke her neck and came back to WWE because she missed her fans. But of course they all forgot that. To them she was the slut that cheated on Matt.

She had been visited by the few friends that she still had in the WWE that night. All wishing her nothing but happiness and good luck. She had decided to throw her phone away. Not have contact with any of her past. She needed to look into the brand new future. So for many of her friends until she decided to one day find them. This was goodbye.

Sitting alone she sighed as she heard Edge's laughter as he to rather loudly said goodbye to one of the technicians working. Edge too had decided that his time with the WWE was over. He was no doubt finished saying his goodbyes now and come to collect her to leave.

her attention was forced on the tv when she heard Jeff's music. He had won his match. She was tempted to hang back a bit longer and maybe try to catch him in the hallway. Then she was hit by the harshness of reality. He knew she was leaving. Everybody knew. he had all night to come and say goodbye but hadn't come. She should have known he wouldn't of come to say goodbye, to wish her luck in whatever she chooses to do next. But part of her wanted to believe that he would come to his senses.

"You ready?" Adam asked gently standing at the door way.

Lita nodded sighing as she again looked at the clock. They had better be going or they would miss their flight. She took one last look around the locker room. Remembering all the memories she had here in the WWE.

"Have you said good bye to everybody you wanted to?" Edge asked taking her hand and helping her to stand on her shaky legs. He knew how she was feeling.. Reluctant to leave. He felt the same. The WWE had been a huge part of his life for many years.

"Yes everyone but.." A sob escaped her.

"Forget about him" Adam ordered her softly.

"I can't" she admitted.

Adam sighed "do you want to go and look for him?. Or you can wait here and I will go and get him?."

Amy shook her head forcing a smile onto her face as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "No like you said I should just forget about him, let's go" she said taking his hand and leading him out of the building and into the car park.

10 minutes later -

Jeff ran through the hallways god dam it where the hell was she!. He glanced at his watch. Was she evan still here? What time was she leaving?. he needed to see her. he couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He wasn't ok with loosing his best friend for his brother. She was always there for him. And he had once promised he would always be there for her.

"Mickie! Have you seen Amy?" Jeff asked as he quickly approached her

"She headed out to the parking lot..."

"Thanks Mickie" Jeff shouted cutting her off and starting to run towards the exit maybe he could still catch her.

" BUT JEFF! THAT WAS TEN MINUTES AGO!" Mickie shouted so he could hear her.

Jeff stopped running and drew out a heavy sigh As Mickie approached him.

"Was there something important that you wanted her for?. Can't you just phone her or something? You have her number right?".

Jeff mentally laughed at how clueless Mickie was.

"Right, it can wait I will phone her later. Thanks Mickie" He said walking off and into his locker room.

Once there he sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He put his face in his hands.

"You ok Jeff?"

He heard a soft voice ask.

Looking up he saw Maria sitting on his couch. he hadn't noticed her when he first came in.

"Did you find her?" She asked When he didn't answer.

Jeff sadly shook his head with his face still in his hands. A shaking breath escaped him and then a sniff as silent tears that were well hidden behind his hands ran down his face. Maria sadly wasn't as clueless as Mickie.

"Jeff, are you.. Are you crying?" She asked approaching him and putting a comforting arm on his shoulder.

no body had ever seen Jeff cry. Well Matt had obviously while they were younger. But the only person who had seen him cry in his adult years was Amy. She was there when he cried his heart out over his break up with Beth, she was there to comfort him when he had to take his dog to the vet to be put down when she got sick. She hadn't laughed unlike Matt who said he was stupid.

"She's gone forever, I'm such an idiot!" he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Jeff" Maria whispered showing her compassionate side and throwing her arms around him. Jeff to her surprise welcomed her comfort and pulled her closer to him while he silently cried.

Meanwhile-

Edge and Lita sped down the highway away from their past and towards their future.

Edge watched out of the corner of his eye what Amy was doing as he drove down the road.

Amy sat staring at a small picture that she had just pulled out of her purse. In the picture was her and Jeff smiling as they cuddled close for the christmas picture that was taken years ago.

Sighing she opened her window and glanced at the picture one more time before she dangled it out of the window.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Edge asked her gently as he stopped at a red light and focussed his full attention onto her.

She nodded sadly and smiled taking his hand with her spare one. "Forget the past, live for the present and future right?" She asked him.

He nodded at her.

"People that are past are the past for a reason. What I have here with me now is all that matters" she said strongly.

The lights turned green and Edge turned his attention back to the road as he pushed the gas pedal.

Lita pulled the photo back into the car and kissed it before she tossed it out of the window, letting the wind carry it in the opposite direction to her and Edge and their future.

End.

Wow that was depressing for Jeff. But he can't always have a happy ending in my fics. :'(. Maybe a review will cheer him up. ;).


End file.
